Various services may be offered by a public switched telephone network. A public switched telephone network, for example, may offer services such as call forwarding and/or voice mail for subscribers to the telephone network. Each such service, however, may require operation of a different network application so that a user may need to contact different applications to obtain status of and/or change status of different network services. Moreover, different human operator(s) may be required to administer status queries and/or changes for each of the different network services. Accordingly, costs of maintenance and/or human operators for different network applications may increase with the addition of new services.